A new life together
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: 2 years after the summer of 1964, Johnny and Baby found each other again, but Baby is going to move away from America. Please do review this story, so I can decide to go on or not.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing, nor do I own the movie. Let me know what you think of this story from me. Please do read and review this one, so I know if I must go on with it.**

* * *

It was 2 years ago when I saw Johnny for the last time. I went to Kellerman's again with my parent's in the summer of 1964. When I arrived that year at Kellerman's I heard he was still working for Max, it means that Max has taken him back after the final dance of the summer of 1963.

I was happy that I saw Johnny again and he was happy to see me again. We had a lot of fun together, I tried to spent most of the times with him but as Neil was keeping an eye on him that year we needed to be careful. Till one day he trapped us together in Johnny's cabin, of course he got fired again because of having a relationship with me.

Since the day he left at Kellerman's that year, I haven't seen him anymore. I didn't know where he could be now or that he's having someone else. I just ended my 3th year at Mt. Holyoak and to be honest I was getting a bit bored with the study. I still love to help people and even to help animals, but I actually didn't want to study anymore.

Dancing was one of my passions; of course it came because of Johnny back in the summer of 1963. I still loved him deeply, but I didn't know how I must find him. The day he left, he didn't said goodbye to me.

I heard from Billy that he got fired and had left the mountain immediately without looking for me. I cried for weeks, because I wanted to tell him I got pregnant from him. My parents tried to support me in every way they could, but it didn't matter to the fact I really wanted to tell Johnny that he's a father now.

I came home for the summer holiday and thought about the fact that I needed to study for 3 more years, I sighed deeply as I was driving in my car on the highway. Thom was sitting next to me, he was deep asleep. Yeah, I'm having a son and I named him Thomas, but we all call him Thom which is easier. I took him with me to university, because I wanted to raise him by my own.

I didn't want to look like a hopeless teenage mother and the teachers were admiring me a lot about that fact. When I arrived at home, my parents greeted me happily and my mother took Thom out of the car while she smiled happily.

"How did our little boy do this year?" She asked as she looked at me with a smile.

"He was good mum, he behaved very well." I answered as I gave her a kiss on her cheek. My father came to me and greeted me happily while he was taking my suitcases out of my car.

I got my driver's license last year in summer, because I thought it was about time that I could drive to university by my own. My father brought my suitcases inside and I locked the car. My mother already was inside and was playing a bit with Thom, who already woke up now.

"Honey?" My father asked and I looked at him as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked curiously at him.

"Someone called for you about a few hours ago." He said as he walked to the kitchen to fetch me something to drink.

"Who called for me?" I asked curiously while I was thinking. I was hoping it was Johnny, like I always hope when I get a phone call or a letter.

"It was a charity from London, in Great Britain." He answered as he came back with the drink.

"What charity?" I asked curiously as I drink a bit before I putted the glass down.

"Amnesty International." He answered as he sat down. "They asked if you were interested to go to London and work for them." He added as he looked at me.

"But I haven't finished my study yet." I said as I was thinking, it sounded very interested though. In this way I could start my own life together with my son and then I could try to forget about Johnny as well, because I never will see him again anyway.

"How did they know about me?" I asked stupidly.

"I really don't know honey." He said as he sighed deeply. "They're going to call you back within an hour." He added and I looked at my glass.

My mother went to the kitchen to cook dinner while I talked with my father with Thom sitting on my lap. He could walk now and he was yelling that he wanted to walk around, so I putted him on his feet.

"He's adorable." My father said as he smiled at Thom, who was walking circles around the table.

"Yeah, he's like his father you know." I said as I was proud of my son. My father looked at me.

"Did you hear of him again?" He asked as he knows that I still love Johnny very much, he didn't dare to say his name in my presence.

I shook my head as I was feeling sad again. "Oh honey, you will get on with your life some day." He whispered as he hugged me tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing, nor do I own the movie. Let me know what you think of this story from me. Please do read and review this one, so I know if I must go on with it.**

* * *

The phone went off and I looked at it, my father stood up and walked to it. He picked up the phone and listened to who was calling. "It's for you." He said as he looked at me. I stood up and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I putted it against my ear.

"Hello, do I speak with Frances Houseman?" The guy asked. I heard he was from Great Britain because of the accent. I loved the British accent though.

"That's me." I said as I tried to smile.

"Great. I phoned you a few hours ago, but your father told me that you weren't home yet." The guy said and I just was listening to him.

"I've found you thru your university, we're looking for people to work for our charity and we want to have people who still need to learn a lot and want to give it a chance to get everything to know about human rights at our charity. The principal told me that he had the perfect candidate for us." The guy said.

"Why would I be the perfect candidate?" I asked stupidly.

"Well he said that you're doing perfectly at your study and he said you have a child that you take with you to your lessons. He said that you're raising him by your own. It made us think that you must be a very self secure woman and that's exactly what we need for this job." The guy explained.

"What's the job about?" I asked curiously.

"You'll be a manager at the office in London, it means you must send people onto the streets to try to let people fund our charity plus you must go to conferences and expo's to talk about our charity." The guy explained.

"It sounds interesting though, but what does it earns? And how can I find a place to live there in London?" I asked as I looked at my father, he was playing with Thom for a bit.

"You'll get about 17000 pounds a year, I think that's about 27000 dollars. I don't know the exact course at this moment and you will get an apartment from our charity. You don't need to worry about those things; we will arrange everything for you. But only if you want to do it." He said hopeful.

"And you said you'll give me a chance to earn my diplomas and so thru the charity?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a great opportunity for you I think." He said and I smiled happily.

"Can I call you back tomorrow? I want to think about it for a bit." I said as I still was smiling.

"Of course, you've got my phone number?" He asked.

"No I don't." I answered. "Well, phone me tomorrow on number 004478547856821 after 2 o'clock in the afternoon." He said and I was writing the number down.

"Okay, you'll hear from me tomorrow." I said and the guy said goodbye. I laid the phone down and sat myself back on the couch while I was holding the piece of paper with the number on it.

"And?" My father asked me. I explained to him what the guy told me at the phone and he was getting excited about it.

"It's a great opportunity for you honey. I think you must take the job." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"I want mum's opinion about it as well." I said as I stood up from the couch. My mother came to the living room and said that dinner was ready. I took Thom from my father's lap and carried him to the dining room.

I sat him down in his chair and sat myself next to him. I was feeding him while I was eating for myself as well. My parents were looking happily at me and chuckled about Thom, who actually wanted to play with the food.

"No Thom. Eat it, not play with it." I said as I smiled at him, he giggled and clapped his hands. "You're a silly boy." I said as I kissed his forehead.

"You want to raise him in Great Britain?" My mother asked as she was eating while she looked at me, my smile dropped for a bit as I looked back at her.

"Well." I said a bit hesitated as I looked at my father who nodded with a smile on his face.

"I actually am bored with my studies to be honest. I want to go somewhere where I can raise my son peacefully." I explained and my mother was thinking.

"You mean, starting your own life without thinking about Johnny anymore?" She asked as she knew that I couldn't stop thinking about Johnny for one second. My smile dropped totally and I looked at my plate.

It was exact 2 years ago tomorrow that I saw Johnny for the last time, Thomas got 1 year 3 months ago and Johnny missed his first birthday. I was really feeling sad about the fact that Johnny missed his first birthday, his first steps and his first words.

"Oh sorry honey, I didn't mean to mention his name." My mother said as she saw my face.

"It doesn't matter mom. I think it's time to get on with my life, and I think it's best to do that with the opportunity I can have now." I said as I tried to eat while I looked at my son and thought about Johnny.

"Maybe you're right honey. I think dad agrees with your opinion as well." My mother said and smiled at me, I looked up and saw them both smiling.

"True, I agree with that. You know that I said once that you're going to change the world. I'm sure you will one day." My father said as he was smiling proudly at me. I sighed relieved and smiled back.

"I will call the guy tomorrow for saying I will take the job." I said as I ate further on. Thom was making weird noises and I stood up.

"His diaper needs to get changed now." I explained as my parents were looking questioningly at me, I lifted him up in my arms and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

When it was time for my son to go to bed, I sang a little song for him till he was asleep; I walked back downstairs and smiled at my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing, nor do I own the movie. Let me know what you think of this story from me. Please do read and review this one, so I know if I must go on with it.**

* * *

"You're going out tonight?" My father asked as he smiled back at me.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to a bar. I want to be alone for a moment and have a drink." I said as I was taking my jacket.

"We don't mind honey. We will watch Thom." My mother said with a smile.

"Great! Thank you so much." I said as I give them both a kiss before I left the house. I was wondering where Lisa was these days. She did a study for fashion designer, she graduated last year and moved to New Jersey because she got a job opportunity there. Since last summer I've only seen her once at Christmas, she had a boyfriend but I really don't know if she's still with him.

I walked to the nearest bar and entered it, I looked around and some people turned to see who was coming inside. An old friend of me was sitting at the bar and smiled when I came inside.

"Hey there Baby! How are you these days?" He asked and I walked to him with a smile.

"Great Dave, I just got home today from university." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Great to hear, are you planning something for this summer?" He asked curiously and I looked closely at him.

"Don't you worry Baby; you know I'm too old for you anyway. I see you as my daughter, you know that. I'm just a bit curious. How's your son?" He asked as he smiled while he gave me a kiss on my cheek. I chuckle a bit as I looked at him.

"He's doing great! He can walk now, which sometimes is annoying when I'm having college though." I said as I smiled happily. "My parents are watching him now." I added and he nodded with a smile.

"I could have guessed so. You wanted to be alone for a bit?" He asked and I nodded, he knew me too well not to know how I felt these days. "No worries darling, you will get on with your life." He added softly and I gave him a little hug.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" He asked again as he gave me a beer. I drink a bit as I looked at him with a smile.

"I'm going to have a job. It's the best opportunity I ever got, but I must stop with my study as well." I explained as I putted the beer down.

"You're sure you want that Baby? These days it's important to have a diploma you know." He said as he sighed deeply, I knew he didn't have one and that's why he became a truck driver.

"I know, but this job opportunity offers me to get my diploma as well while I'm working for the company. It gives me the chance to get on with my life you know, to start a new life with my son." I said as I took my beer again.

Dave looked at me carefully and didn't say a word for a while; he was drinking his beer and smoking a cigarette while I looked at him.

"You're still driving?" I asked to put up a conversation.

"Yeah, 5 years left before I can retire. Can't wait for it, been too long away from home last years and I want to spend my time with my wife." He said as he sighed again.

"I can guess so." I said silently as I looked at my glass which I still was holding in my hand. Dave looked closely at me.

"2 beers here!" He shouted and he turned to me again while he leaned at the bar for a bit.

"Baby, you still love Johnny deeply don't you?" He whispered as he was still looking at me, while the bartender putted 2 beers down in front of us. I looked at him and a tear felt down on my cheek.

"You never will stop loving him, I'm sure of that darling." He said as he grabbed me tightly for a moment. I tried to smile at him.

"Keep your head up Baby; I got the feeling that you will see him one day again." He whispered as he took the beer to drink it, while he putted his cigarette out in the ashtray. I was thinking for a bit; Dave was the only person on earth where I could tell everything to. I trusted him deeply.

"I don't think so Dave. If I would see him again, then I don't know what I would do actually. And by the way." I said as I putted the empty glass down and took the other beer I got from him.

"Go on." He said with a smile as he was waiting for what I wanted to tell him.

"I don't think I will see him ever again as I moving away from here for my job." I said seriously and sighed again while I thought about the opportunity.

"Where are you moving to? I'm going to miss you as well then?" He asked curiously and I tried to smile at him again while he was still smiling at me.

"I think so, but I will come as many times as possible to visit my parents and to visit you." I said as I drink again. Dave was looking curiously at me.

"Where are you moving to Baby?" He asked again after a moment.

"Great Britain, London to be exactly." I answered him as I smiled a bit now. Dave made big eyes while he looked at me.

"That's great you know. I love London, been there twice now. Great city with great people and I'm sure I'm going to miss you lots." Dave said while he kept on smiling.

I smiled back at him and heard noises around me, I looked around and so did Dave. "Oh my. What's happening?" He asked as he heard some people stumbling while others were moving tables and chairs aside.

"I'm wondering as well." I said when the bartender stood near us.

"There's a dance group coming to dance within an hour. It's for making promotions to a sort of musical I've heard. You want something to drink?" He asked as he looked at me with a smile.

"Sure." I said as I was very curious in what sort of dancing they would bring. Dave looked at me and was still smiling.

"You're curious aren't you? Johnny has changed you a lot you know, in the positive ways." Dave whispered and it made me stumble a bit. I was getting a bit drunk now, because I was drinking my beers too fast.

Dave grabbed me and putted me back on the bar chair as he was chuckling. "You mustn't drink that much Baby. You can't handle it." He said and I giggled for a bit.

"I know, but I've got the feeling to get drunk tonight. I don't know why, but I just want to." I said as I took the beer from the bartender. He was only smiling at me as he walked away again.

"You get a coke from me after this one you heard me? I don't want you to get drunk, that's not good for your body." He said sternly and I looked confused at him.

"You drink as well Dave. Why shouldn't I drink?" I asked stupidly as I stood on my feet again.

"Well, you're still young you know and I'm an old bastard, I don't care to get drunk as I'm having an old body anyway. You on the other hand miss, you look great and you're beautiful and with drinking too much it will make your body old." Dave said teasingly as he chuckled a bit.

"That's so not true Dave!" I said as I laughed while I walked to the toilets.

When I came back I was feeling a bit better and I heard voices and music. I walked to Dave again, who smiled at me as I sat next to him again. He looked at the people again while he was thinking.

I looked at him and saw his look. "What is it?" I asked as I know that look too well.

"Nothing much, but I think I know that guy from somewhere. I can't place him though, but I must have seen him somewhere." Dave said as he still was trying to place the guy. I looked at the people a bit confused.

"Which one you mean Dave?" I asked curiously as I looked at a blond guy.

"The one in the back, it's like he doesn't want to be at the front though." Dave said as he pointed to a guy who was standing in the back, looking down and pacing for a bit. I looked at him and my mouth dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing, nor do I own the movie. Let me know what you think of this story from me. Please do read and review this one, so I know if I must go on with it.**

* * *

I wanted to get of the bar chair and Dave looked at me puzzled. I actually wanted to walk outside, but Dave grabbed my arm. "What's the matter Baby?" He asked as he saw my face.

I was crying and I just wanted to go away from here. "Nothing." I said a bit too loudly though. Some people were looking at me; Dave grabbed me tightly and shushed me for a bit.

"You can tell me. You know that." Dave whispered as he was stroking my hair.

"I know Dave, but I don't know if I can right now. I have the feeling to go away, but on the other side I don't want to go." I said as I looked at his face, he tried to smile as he took a tissue to rub my face dry. "Gosh, I don't know what to do anymore now." I whispered and looked back at the guy.

"Has it something to do with the guy I pointed you?" He asked as he saw me looking at him again, I nodded only without smiling. I couldn't get my eyes of him anyway. Dave looked at him again and Baby looked away, he saw that the guy was still walking back and forth but was looking at the people in the bar now.

"Is that Johnny?" He asked softly as he kept on looking at the guy. "Yeah it's him; I never thought I would see him here." I whispered as I didn't dare to look at him again. I was afraid, but afraid of what?

I could feel that Johnny was looking around; Dave was still looking at him till he noticed that Johnny was looking at him now as well. He didn't smile as Dave saw that his eyes went to me. "I think he saw you now." Dave whispered as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him when he did that. "What do you mean?" I asked stupidly, I wasn't deaf though but I didn't want to hear what he said.

"You heard me perfectly well miss. I said that he's looking at you right now." Dave said as he looked at my face. I didn't know if I could smile or not, I didn't know if I could walk or not. It felt like I wasn't on earth anymore. Because I looked at Johnny after Dave told me he was looking at me.

We just looked into each other's eyes and after a moment, Johnny turned around and walked to the toilets. My eyes were following him and I started to cry again. I wanted to run to him, but was holding myself back. I wasn't sure if he would be happy to see me again, but I was sure I was happy for some reason.

I wanted to see those gorgeous eyes again, the smile I love to see and the way he bites on his lip. "Stop dreaming Baby." Dave said and I jumped a bit, I looked at Dave as I tried to smile.

"Maybe you should go to him. Try to talk to him." Dave whispered and I shook my head, I really didn't dare to do that.

"What are you thinking off?" He asked curiously as I was dreaming for a bit.

"Thom got the same smile as Johnny and the same eyes. I never thought about it, but now that I've seen his eyes again it makes me think." I said and smiled while I thought about my son.

"You must be proud of your son." Dave said happily as he wanted to hug me, till someone walked accidently against him.

"Hey watch it will you?" Dave asked as he looked who did that. I looked at him as well and almost fell of my chair. Johnny was standing there and he was looking at me.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean." Johnny said as he was hesitating a bit. Dave looked at him and then back at me.

"I think I better can leave you two alone for a moment." He said as he smiled at me, I shook my head and grabbed his arm. He pulled his arm back and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Do not worry too much; I think he wants to talk to you." He whispered in my ear and he walked away.

I turned back to the bar and sighed deeply, Johnny was looking at me and after a moment he sat down next to me. "You want something to drink?" He asked a bit shy.

"Sure, whatever you want." I said softly as I still wasn't looking at him. Johnny looked at the bartender and ordered 2 beers.

"So." Johnny tried to start a conversation as he was still looking at me.

"So what Johnny?" I asked as I was grabbing more courage to talk to him.

"Euhm." He said and looked down as I was looking at him now. "I don't know where to start." He added.

"Just say what you want." I said as I sat straight now.

"Baby?" He asked after a long moment of silence, I looked back at him as I was drinking my beer when he was thinking.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, he tried to smile but it didn't work out. Gosh please let him smile, I was thinking as I looked in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you." He whispered as he started to blush.

"Sorry? And you just say that after 2 years Johnny?" I said it must have been the alcohol I guess but for some reason I was getting angry now.

"I don't know what else to say Baby." He said as he looked down now.

"You got on with your life? You have a wife and children?" I asked instantly as I was curious now, but still a bit angry. He looked up again.

"No and you?" He asked as he was trying to smile again, I was blushing now as I really wanted to see that smile. I looked down and thought about my son, actually our son.

"I don't have anybody. I'm leaving America soon for starting a new life together with my son." I said as I couldn't lie to him for some reason.

"Son?" Johnny asked stupidly. "Did I miss something?" He asked again as I only nodded on his first question.

"Yes Johnny, you missed a lot of things. The first steps, the first words and his first birthday." I said softly and looked down now. Now I couldn't bare it anymore, I needed to go away. I stood up and walked to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing, nor do I own the movie. Let me know what you think of this story from me. Please do read and review this one, so I know if I must go on with it.**

Johnny was first gasping at me and watched me walking outside. Dave walked back to his place and looked seriously at Johnny.

"You don't know what you did to her boy." Dave said as he was sitting down again and lighting a cigarette. Johnny looked at him.

"What do you mean sir?" He asked curiously.

"What I mean is that you left Baby instantly while she wanted to let you know that she was pregnant from you. She tried to look for you those 2 years, but she never could find you." Dave explained as Johnny was looking down again.

"It's my entire fault sir." He said as he putted his hands in his pockets.

"Boy, you can try to make it right by going after her right now. Tell her how you feel and show her how much regret you've got." Dave said as he laid a hand on Johnny's shoulder, who looked up again.

"You think it will be alright again? I mean between Baby and me?" Johnny asked as he looked at Dave.

"You still love her?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I never stopped loving her. I was confused and ashamed in the last 2 years." Johnny answered.

"Well then, what's the problem? Go and try to talk to her again." Dave said as he smiled.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me, let it be that she still loves me." Johnny said. "What I did to her wasn't right at all; you don't know how much I regret this." He added as he sighed.

"Boy." Dave said and Johnny looked up. "Go outside and talk to her, she will not be far as she almost is totally drunk you know. Of course she will be unreasonable in first place, but I can assure you that Baby still loves you. She never stopped loving you; she even rejected many other guys because of you." Dave explained as he was smiling now.

Johnny looked closely at Dave and started to smile as well now, and then he quickly walked to the door and wanted to open it. Dave looked after him while he drinks his beer.

"Your son surely has the same smile as you do." Dave said and as he was still drinking. Johnny stopped while his hand was resting on the door handle; he looked at Dave for a second who nodded at him. Johnny began to smile again and walked outside now.

I was crossing the street slowly and walked to the park near my parent's house. I was thinking about Johnny, about the fact he said sorry. I could see he regretted it very much what he did to me, but for some reason I was getting angry.

"After 2 years he just says sorry?" I asked myself as I was stumbling a bit. Damn, why am I drunk at this moment? I thought as I let myself fall down on a bench, I started to cry again as I was thinking about Thom now. I wanted my son to know his father.

Johnny walked a little circle as he was guessing in what way I went, he didn't know where I was living these days. Dave came outside while he was putting his jacket on; he looked at Johnny who was walking circles while he looked around.

"You're still looking for Baby?" He asked curiously as he walked to his bike. Johnny looked up and nodded only.

"Go and take a look in the park over there." Dave said as he pointed to his left, Johnny looked at the park.

"She lives behind the park and as far as I know Baby, she's walking back home." Dave said as he walked to the street with his bike.

"Thank you sir." Johnny said as he wanted to walk to the park to look for me.

"Don't call me sir boy. My name is Dave." Dave said as he stepped up and rolled away.

Johnny quickly walked to the park, in hope I wasn't back at home yet. He was thinking about what I just told him. I have a son? He thought and smiled a bit. He really wants to make it right with me.

I was still sitting on the bench while I was crying. Why? I thought as I tried to rub my face dry, which didn't work because I didn't have a tissue. I heard someone walking in the park and I looked up for a bit, I didn't saw anyone and so I stood up to walk back home.

Johnny saw me standing up and walking away, he stood still for a second to look at me. Then he quickly walked after me as I was walking out of the park. I wanted to cross the street when he finally did catch me up.

"Stop following me, otherwise I'll call the police." I said as I didn't know that Johnny was following me. I turned around and saw him standing behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly as he was looking at my wet face.

"I don't trust anyone at this hour in the park." I said as I sighed a bit. I looked back up the house and saw a light burning at my son's room.

Johnny came closer to me and looked at the point where I was looking at. "Baby?" He asked.

I turned back to him and saw a sad twinkle in his eyes, it made me feel sad as well. I was still drunk and because of that I was still a bit angry for some reason.

"Johnny, you're going to follow me everywhere now?" I asked as I folded my arms.

Johnny hesitated and looked down now. "I didn't mean to give you that feeling Baby." He said. After a moment he looked up again and I saw a tear was falling down.

"I don't know how I must say this to you, but I really do regret it very much what I did to you. I never had to leave that quickly without talking to you first." He explained as he came a bit closer to me.

I still was looking at his face and my arms were dropping a bit now while I was listening to what he was telling me. I couldn't resist grabbing him, but was holding myself back. I wasn't sure if he wanted me back or wanted to stay friends.

Johnny looked at me for one moment and talked further on. "I wanted to contact you though, but I didn't dare. I wasn't sure if you really wanted to see me again." He said and saw my look was getting softer now.

He sighed deeply and smiled a bit, it made me blush because it's the smile I love to see. One of the things I adore about him. I sighed too and looked at the house for one more moment.

"Baby?" He asked as he came closer to me again while he was still looking at me, I was looking at the house till he said my name. I turned and jumped a bit, because he was standing almost against me now. I looked up into his eyes.

"I never stopped loving you Baby. You've taken my heart away that summer and you're the only." He said but couldn't finish his sentence as I grabbed him and started to kiss him.

He first was shocked, but after a second he smiled as he started to kiss me back. He grabbed my head as he kept on kissing me passionately, I for some reason laid my arms around his waists. We kept on kissing for some minutes till I loosened him.

He laid his hands on my shoulders and was smiling more now, I was melting. How much I've missed these moments, I thought as I still was looking into his eyes. He stroked a cheek for a bit as he couldn't say a thing.

"I must go now." I said as I had my arms hanging next to my body now. I wanted to turn but he grabbed me again.

"I love you Baby, I always will love you." He whispered and I tried to smile a bit more now.

"Johnny please." I said as I wanted to lose him, because I automatically grabbed him again for some reason.

"What is it?" He asked stupidly as he wanted to kiss me again.

"Don't do this to me. I don't know what to feel now." I said as I looked down. He lifted my chin up as his smile was dropped now.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" He asked and I didn't give him an answer to that question. "What about the kiss?" He asked again as I only was looking in his eyes.

"Johnny please. I want to put my feelings in a row; I'm totally mixed up now." I whispered.

He loosened me as he understood. He putted his hands back in his pockets while he kept on looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing, nor do I own the movie. Let me know what you think of this story from me. Please do read and review this one, so I know if I must go on with it.**

"You meant what you said about me having a son?" He asked as I was turned to the house. I looked over my shoulder to him and saw he really wanted to know.

I turned back to him and took my wallet, Johnny came closer again as he was curious now. "Here, this is my son Thomas." I said as I showed him a picture, it was from his first birthday and I smiled proudly.

Johnny took it as he looked at the picture with a smile. "Thomas." He only said as he kept on looking at the picture. "From when is this picture?" He asked as he looked back at me.

"It's from his birthday, 3 months ago." I answered as I looked at his smile, I was relieved a bit because I could see he wasn't angry about the fact he didn't knew about his son in first place.

"Keep the picture, I've got enough." I said as I started to smile at him.

"Really?" He asked groggy. I could see he was having some tears in his eyes. "Really." I whispered as I put my wallet back in my pocket. Johnny was still holding the picture as he was looking at it.

"You see that light over there?" I asked as I pointed to the window. He looked up and nodded.

"That's my son's room." I whispered as I was smiling now, he kept on looking at the window and I could see him dreaming. It made me feel lost for some reason; I wanted to take him inside with me to show him his son. But it was already late, so I better couldn't do that now.

"I want to see him." Johnny whispered as he looked at me for a moment.

"Anytime you want, but as you know. I'm going to move away from America." I said, I already decided I wanted to do the job.

"Where are you moving to?" He asked.

"London, in Great Britain. I'm going to start a new life." I said and saw he was looking sad again.

"Then I'm not going to see you again." He whispered as he looked back at the picture. Now I was feeling sad when he reminded me of that.

"We can keep in touch you know." I said hopeful and he looked up at me.

"You mean that?" He asked stupidly and I nodded. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I must go now; the dancers are waiting for me I guess." He said as he putted the picture in his pocket.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." I said softly and I wanted to turn back to the house. He grabbed me and kissed me for the last time. I laid my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. I couldn't resist him anyway.

He loosened me and smiled for a bit, he wanted to turn around to walk back to the bar.

"Johnny?" I asked and he looked over his shoulder at me with a smile.

"I never stopped loving you." I said as I laid a hand on the place where my heart is. His smile became bigger as I turned and walked to the house. I felt he was looking at me till I was inside.

I closed the door behind me and went upstairs after I hanged up my jacket. I went first to my son, when I was at the cradle I was smiling happily. He was deep asleep and I looked at his little face. He really looks like his father, I thought as I gave him a kiss on his head.

I went to bed, when I was laying on it I was thinking about Johnny again. Now I was smiling, because I know now that he still loves me and that he wanted to see his son very much. I had butterflies in my stomach when I thought about the kiss.


End file.
